Taron Malicos
Taron Malicos is one of the two secondary antagonists (alongside the Ninth Sister) of the 2019 video game Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order. He was a former Jedi Master who survived Order 66 and eventually crash-landed on Dathomir, the homeworld of the infamous Darth Maul and the Nightsister Clan, where he fell to the dark side. Malicos was eventually defeated in his pursuit of power by Jedi Padawan Cal Kestis and Merrin, the last remaining Nightsister. In Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order, he is voiced by who also voiced Commander Pyre in Star Wars: Resistance, Captain Boomerang in Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay and portrayed Weather Wizard in The Flash. Biography History Taron Malicos was a human male Jedi Master who served the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic as a Jedi General during the Clone Wars. During the war, Malicos became one of the Jedi's most trusted commanders and was renowned for his abilities as a tactician and motivator of his troops. However, Malicos's abilities as a general did not prevent his men from betraying him during Order 66. After escaping from his clone troopers, he crash landed on Dathomir, the dark homeworld of Darth Maul and the Nightsister Clan. The darkness of the planet eventually corrupted Malicos, who fell to the Dark Side of the Force after some time on Dathomir. Instead of becoming lost to the Dark Side, Malicos controlled it and used it to subjugate the local Nightbrother Clan. At some point he lost faith in the Jedi Order, believing it had lost its way long before the Purge. Malicos eventually took interest in the Nightsister Clan, a coven of powerful witches who had been wiped out by General Grievous during the Clone Wars. He approached Sister Merrin, the last survivor of the Clan, in the hopes of learning the secrets of her magick. Malicos manipulated the young Nightsister, telling her that the Jedi were the ones who had wiped out her sisters. He promised that he would help her take revenge on the Jedi as long as she taught him her magick, an offer she reluctantly accepted. He is defeated by Cal Kestis in his final battle and is buried alive by Merrin. Personality and traits During the Clone Wars, Jedi Master Taron Malicos was regarded by his peers as one of the most trusted battlefield commanders. He showed competency and courage while leading clone troopers in battle, using his competency to boost morale among the troopers. However, after being betrayed and nearly killed by his own troops and spending several years on Dathomir, Malicos turned to the dark side. He became power-hungry and manipulative, as shown when he influenced the Nightbrothers to follow him and exerted power over Merrin when he asked to learn the art of Nightsister Magick. He was also keen at lying to keep his true identity secret. He did this to Cal Kestis by portraying himself as a "wanderer" who studied ancient history while Kestis wanted to know who he was. Malicos also lost faith in the Jedi, reconizing they'd lost their way and the Clone Wars before it had even began, believing they'd allowed their traditions and past glories to blind them to reality. He desired to create a new and superior order and expressed interest in doing so with Cal Ketis. He seemed to take to Ketis as a kindred spirit, since they'd both survived Order 66, though when the younger Force Wielder rejected his offer, Malicos lost all interest in him and tried his best to kill him. Powers & Abilities As a former Jedi Master, Taron Malicos was a highly skilled lightsaber combatant. Malicos displayed excellent application of Form III, forming a strong defensive wall against the combined attacks of Cal Kestis and Sister Merrin. Malicos favored the use of two single-bladed lightsabers in battle, proving himself to be a strong practitioner of Jar'Kai. Malicos was incredibly powerful with the Force, and displayed high competency in the use of telekinesis. Taron could lift multiple giant boulders simultaneously and fling them at his opponents, and occasionally used telekinesis to throw his lightsabers with incredible accuracy. Malicos could also use the Force to augment his own physique, performing acrobatic feats that shouldn't be possible for a man of his age. Taron Malicos was able to easily overwhelm Cal's Force barrier while simultaneously lifting a giant boulder to crush him. The inherent power gap between Malicos and Kestis most likely meant that the former was also stronger then a majority of the Inquisitorius, specifically Second Sister and Ninth Sister. As well as his proficiency with a lightsaber and his Force abilities, Malicos had also honed other skills over his lifetime. During the Clone Wars he garnered a reputation for his excellent tactical mind and leadership skills, the latter of which he displayed by subjugating the barbaric Nightbrothers. He was also a cunning manipulator, tricking Merrin into his service like the Nightbrothers. Trivia *Although the Second Sister is the main antagonist of Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order, Malicos is a lot more dangerous and evil than her and he allowed himself to be corrupted by the Dark Side of the Force just for the sake of power whereas the Sister allowed herself to be corrupted after Cere Junda's betrayal and unlike Malicos, she redeemed herself in her final moments. External links *Taron Malicos at the Star Wars Wiki. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Abusers Category:Archenemy Category:Barbarian Category:Betrayed Category:Bigger Bads Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Knights Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Heretics Category:Homicidal Category:Honorable Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Military Category:Neutral Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Traitor